Come si passa la domenica III
by Megnove
Summary: Terza serie di scenette...
1. Chapter 1

**5– Ora di colazione**

_«Vi trasmettiamo le notizie della mattinata…»_  
–Groan…  
–Spegnete quella radio. Ho un terremoto in testa.  
–Caffé nero, grazieee…  
–Così imparate a passare la notte in bianco. Dovrei essere cattiva e ALZARLO il volume. Dammi quel piatto che è pronta l'_omelette_…  
–Non è colpa mia! È LUI che mi ha portato a folleggiare!  
–Taci, vecchia generazione. Hai insistito tu per invitare quelle ragazze al pub scozzese… aaahio la testa…  
–La classe non è acqua! _Noblesse oblige!_ E poi nessuno ti ha costretto a bere!  
–Tzè. Mammolette. Se vi incontro fuori di qui non vi conosco. Un'altra tazza, per favore?  
–Non berne tanto o diventi ancora più nervoso.  
–Non mi conosci. Anche ai vecchi tempi avevo più caffé che sangue in circolo. Eh eh…  
–Passami un _muffin_… yum! Certo che è una splendida giornata! E una volta tanto non troppe brutte notizie sul giornale… potremmo pensare anche a fare una scampagnata, che ne dite?  
–Perché no? È tanto che vorrei vedere il nuovo zoo… NON MANGIARE COSÌ IN FRETTA TU!  
–Eh? Io? Difi a me? Scufa… non me n'ero afforto… è che ho… GLOM… un impegno dopo e allora…  
–Bevi un altro goccio di latte e non parlare con la bocca piena.  
–Sissignora.  
–Ma che fai? Intingi la brioche nel caffelatte e POI nel succo d'arancia? Sei disgustoso!  
–Ognuno fa come vuole. Dovresti provare, signor igienista.  
–Fatti tuoi, ulcera tua.  
–Scusate, potreste lasciarmi almeno qualcosa e non divorarvi anche il tavolo? Io sono impegnato qui… _bubusettete…_  
–Hmmm… non sei molto convincente…  
–_Bubusettete…_  
–Puoi fare di meglio.  
–Scusa, fai provare me… BUBUSETTETE…  
–…Non farlo più e mangio.  
–Eh eh… il Babau colpisce ancora!  
–Bello avere una voce tonante naturale! Grazie, amico! Allungatemi i dolcetti di riso, va'…  
–Però mi fai l'aeroplanino.  
–Va bene.  
–Un paio di _würstel_, grazie.  
–Chiamali _hot dog _o non te li passo.  
–Passameli o ti apro un altro paio di narici.  
–Come farete a mangiare tanto di prima mattina… ugh…  
–Non perché l'ho fatta IO, ma questa marmellata…– _zaf_ –…è sparita?!  
–Ehi! Il mio pane e burro!  
–Scusate gente…– _zip_ –Vado di fretta…– _zap_ –Oggi è l'ultimo giorno…– _zow_ –SEnonmiISCRIVOorapoiCHIUDONOenonPOSSOperderel'occ asionescusatedevoscappareciaocaraCHU– _WOOOOOOOOOOOSH…_

–…

–…Certo che sa come fare un'uscita.  
–Iscriversi? A cosa deve iscriversi? C'è una gara e NON me l'ha detto?  
–Hm? Non saprei… qui sul giornale dice che la settimana prossima…  
–BRUTTO DISGRAZIATO! Non volevi concorrenti, eh? Questo è sleale! ASPETTA CHE TI ACCHIAPPI!  
–No… aspetta… non…– SLAM!  
–Prevedo una rissa?  
–Andiamo anche noi!  
–Giusto!  
–Ragazzi… fermi… vi sbagliate… le frittelle… non…  
SLAMSLAM!  
–…Non ascoltano mai…  
–Be', è più divertente così. Immaginati che lo inseguiranno per tutta la città…  
–…SOLO per scoprire che stava correndo a prendere due biglietti per la mostra del Louvre in arrivo?  
–Lo sapevi anche tu, eh?  
–Certo, ma perché dirglielo?  
–Eh eh… bene, io mi mangio anche la loro parte di frittelle. Buon appetito.  
–Ben detto.  
–Ma sì, avete ragione.  
–BUBUSETTETE.  
–Ti avevo detto di non rifarlo!


	2. La lotta per la vita

Era il mio compleanno e feci l'errore di chiedere ai miei amici se avevano richieste per una storia in occasione della ricorrenza... e il mio caro amore mi fece una lista di 9 condizioni esatte! Ebbene, forse ho barato un po' ma le ho rispettate tutte! Giudicate voi se l'inghippo è riuscito...^^

**2– La lotta per la vita**

–Maledizione… sto finendo i proiettili… dove siete voi? Qui mi serve una mano!  
–Resisti, amico… adesso non possiamo venire ad aiutarti! Questi maledetti continuano a spuntare da tutte le parti… ma quante vite hanno? ARGH…  
–Ti hanno colpito?  
–Solo di striscio. Non preoccuparti, recupero in fretta. Il tempio? È ancora lontano?  
–Da qui riesco a vederlo… se sporgo la testa dietro quest'angolo…– ZWANNNNG –Acc… non so che razza di armi usino ma sono maledettamente precise! Per poco non ci lasciavo un occhio…  
–Dobbiamo raggiungerlo. Solo così smetteranno di attaccarci.  
–Ti sembra facile? Sicuramente ci sarà qualche altra schiera di Templari (1) a difenderlo… considerando cosa c'è dentro… e già le ultime due o tre stavano per farci fuori…  
–Lo so. Però… se ci impadronissimo del loro mezzo di trasporto…  
–La macchina del tempo? Impossibile! Nessuno sa usarla tranne loro!  
–E comunque, una volta saliti a bordo? Avete intenzione di evitare la battaglia… tornando indietro a ieri?  
–Tutto il contrario. Dobbiamo impedirgli di usarla… oppure distruggerla. A rischio delle nostre vite.  
–Sei impazzito?  
–Ascoltate. Nel lontano passato… prima che nascesse l'uomo… le due civiltà spaziali di Atlantide e Mu (2) fondarono colonie sulla Terra e ben presto iniziarono a combattersi tra loro. L'arma che stiamo cercando… così distruttiva da poter annientare l'intero pianeta… non si sa quale delle due sia stata a svilupparla, ma la prima volta che fu usata portò alla rovina di entrambe. Quindi gli ultimi sopravvissuti convennero di nasconderla qui, di comune accordo… e da allora i loro discendenti hanno continuato a proteggerla.  
–Già. E adesso che dei pazzi di entrambe le parti hanno avuto CONTEMPORANEAMENTE la bella idea di venire ai giorni nostri e riportarla indietro…  
–…Se ci riuscissero, con DUE armi del genere presenti nello stesso periodo temporale… e magari usate una contro l'altra… non si rischierebbe solo di cambiare la storia ma di annientare il pianeta intero prima ancora della nostra nascita! Possono anche riuscire a distruggerlo ora, ma almeno dobbiamo impedire loro di distruggerlo retroattivamente!  
–Capisco. Però io preferirei evitare anche che fosse distrutto nel presente.  
–Per questo ci dividiamo. Metà alla macchina, metà al tempio. I Templari non possono difenderlo ancora per molto su due fronti. Se prendiamo il Graal (3) per primi… non oseranno far fuoco su di noi per paura di farlo esplodere o che possiamo attivarlo, e allora forse riusciremo a farli ragionare tutti.  
–Vorrei che quegli idioti di cavalieri ci avessero ascoltato e avessero accettato il nostro aiuto prima.  
–In migliaia di anni tutti hanno cercato solo di ingannarli per rubare il tesoro. Puoi biasimarli se ci hanno preso per i soliti predoni?  
–Qualunque cosa abbiate in mente di fare… facciamola ora. Stanno arrivando. Uno squadrone di cavalieri di Velociraptor (4) in armatura… e dall'altra parte una squadriglia di veicoli d'assalto!  
–D'accordo. Allora… voi andate all'astronave. Individuate il pannello di controllo principale, o quel che è, e fatelo saltare, o fondetelo, o quel che vi pare… e se non riuscite a farla partire e allontanarla da loro, allora distruggetela. Gli altri, con me. Appena vedremo uno spiraglio, faremo irruzione.  
–…Io… non voglio separarmi da te…  
–Non abbiamo scelta. Coraggio. Nessuno di noi morirà. A dopo, cara. (5)  
–Finitela di sbaciucchiarvi voi due! MUOVIAMOCI!

–Heh. A pensarci, il Graal… il sogno di ogni eroe o visionario per secoli e secoli… chi l'avrebbe detto che invece che qualcosa di sacro e curativo, fosse uno strumento di morte?  
–Le leggende spesso hanno un fondo di verità… ma non sempre quello che ci si immagina.  
–Ma questo sembra uscito dalla fantasia di un malato, vero? Bleah… budella di dinosauro mortooo!  
–Perlomeno QUESTO non ti ha ingoiato, testa d'uovo! Io invece penso che mi terrò questa bella spada laser per ricordo…  
–Non distraetevi. Questa era l'ultima delle guardie… DENTRO TUTTI!  
–…Sperando che non sia strapieno di ponti invisibili, macigni schiaccianti _et similia_…  
–Decisamente tu hai bisogno di staccare un po' da certa roba.

–Non vi sembra che questa trappola abbia una forma un po' strana?  
–Effettivamente… ricorda quasi una tartaruga… (6)  
–Be', per NOI orientali la tartaruga è un animale sacro… forse le leggende sono derivate da antiche storie di Mu…  
–O forse chi l'ha progettata era semplicemente uno svitato totale. Dove diavolo siamo? O ci siamo persi?  
–Di qua. Dietro questa paratia. Porta direttamente alla «testa»… e qualunque cosa ci sia dentro, è la fonte d'energia più potente che percepisco a bordo.  
–Fatevi da parte. Ci penso io.– SKADROOM!  
–Però… meglio di un rullo compressore…  
–Mani in alto, signori leggende del passato! La cabina di comando è nostra… in nome del presente!  
–Bene bene bene… scommetto che riesco a far volare quest'affare se mi ci metto…  
–Potresti non averne il tempo! Quelli dell'altro esercito stanno arrivando!

–Visto? Ve l'avevo detto che c'era il macigno schiacciante! Quando ho ragione…  
–Piantala di vantarti e CORRI, idiota!  
–Di qua!– RATATATATATATA –Ho aperto un buco nel muro e dietro è vuoto! Infilatevi tutti in questo tunnel!  
–Urk… stava per farmi la SFUMATURA ALTA…  
–Più alta di quel che è già?  
–Più scendiamo e più questo ambiente diventa tecnologico. Lo sapevamo che le rovine erano soltanto una facciata, ma non avrei creduto…  
–Evidentemente tra i sopravvissuti delle antiche civiltà c'erano anche degli scienziati.  
–Lo sai, vero, che questo significa che le difese qui potrebbero essere superiori anche alle NOSTRE capacità?  
–Lo so. Ma cos'altro possiamo fare? Tutto è stato predisposto… fin dall'inizio della storia… perché prendessimo questa strada. Anche se fosse una trappola, ormai non possiamo fare a meno di entrarci.  
–Vedo una luce là in fondo. Possibile che siamo arrivati finalmente alla meta?  
–Ehm… io vedo ANCHE un tipo armato MOLTO grosso a guardia della meta medesima! Non vorrei allarmarvi ma credo che ci sarà da vender cara la pelle!

–Acc… quelle navette sono piccole ma ben armate! Per fortuna che la corazza di questa tartarugona è robusta… ma non resisterà in eterno!  
–Si tratta di mezzi pilotati a distanza, non ci sono piloti all'interno. Credo di aver capito quali sono le armi qui… spingi quella leva e attaccale coi missili terra–aria!  
–D'accordo… ma questo ci fa solo guadagnare un po' di tempo. Avanti, gente… a questo punto pigiate TUTTI i bottoni e sperate che almeno uno ci faccia partire! Se capiamo quali sono i controlli di viaggio temporale possiamo ancora farcela… ho un'idea…  
–Forse ci converrebbe far esplodere la macchina direttamente come avevamo detto.  
–Solo come ultima risorsa, grandone. Abbiamo solo una vita e non voglio sacrificarla per nulla. E poi… se la distruggiamo, non potremo rimandare i nostri nemici nella loro epoca, e non ho intenzione di dover badare a loro nel presente!  
–Attenti! Stanno tentando qualcosa… riunendosi…  
–Non mi dire… in qualcosa di ancor più potente? Perché mi sento all'improvviso come in una storia già vista? Ma VOI non avete ancora trovato niente?  
–Beh… questo è L'ULTIMO bottone che non ho ancora premuto…– RUMBLEEEWOOOOSH!  
–Ugh! Tenetevi!  
–Il mio povero stomaco!  
–Credo di aver TROVATO l'avviamento dopotutto…  
–Datemi un attimo! Se questa è la cloche… forse riesco a riprendere il controllo!  
–Che potenza… siamo DAVVERO in alto…  
–I propulsori di questa macchina devono essere davvero complicati… hai visto che macchia strana abbiamo lasciato sull'erba sotto?  
–…Un altro mistero storico dell'universo è stato svelato. (7)

–DI QUA NON SI PASSA SENZA PAROLA D'ORDINE.  
–Credo sia un robot.  
–E non ci vuole un genio per capire che dev'essere superpotenziato.  
–Non vi pare un tantino strano che parli la nostra lingua?  
–Probabilmente comunica con la telepatia.  
–Comunque sarebbe la cosa MENO strana da quando è cominciata tutta questa storia.  
–Be', di certo non abbiamo nessuna parola d'ordine da dargli. Non abbiamo trovato niente del genere né qua dentro né fuori…  
–Pensate che abbia una mente propria? Potremmo provare a convincerlo che è per il bene del mondo…  
–DI QUA NON SI PASSA SENZA PAROLA D'ORDINE.  
–Vuoi la parola d'ordine?– KA–BOOOOM! –Forza. Passiamo.

–…Questo sì che è molto diplomatico.  
–Ha funzionato, no? Avanti, non fate tanto i difficili e seguitemi.  
–Bene bene. Allora ricordate adesso, se è come penso io bisogna prendere la meno appariscente tra tutte le…  
–…Tra tutte queste sfere d'energia pulsante dall'aria molto esplosiva, amico?

–Roba da matti… mancava solo un robot componibile alla mia lista di nemici affrontati! (8) La situazione diventa sempre più stramba! Quando avremo finito qualcuno mi dovrà un sacco di spiegazioni!  
–WHOA! Per il momento pensa a schivarlo o non sarà tanto facile finire! Ha dei pugni ancor più grossi del nostro amichetto qui!  
–Non preoccupatevi… comincio a prenderci la mano! Quest'aggeggio non è manovrabile quanto ME… però va come un uccellino! Non riusciranno a colpirci tanto facilmente!  
–Sta raccogliendo energia… penso che voglia spararci con quella specie di cannone…  
–Ah sì? Bene. Giusto quello che speravo facesse. Reggetevi tutti forte.  
–Non mi piace quella luce nei tuoi occhi… che intenzioni hai?  
–Che intenzioni pensi che abbia, ciccio? Lo SPERONIAMO!

–L'avete sentita quell'esplosione là fuori?  
–Forza! Correte! Se gli altri sono in pericolo, dobbiamo fare in fretta!  
–Tu vai avanti. Noi cercheremo di evitare il crollo e ti seguiremo dopo.  
–Non posso… non oso… già queste scosse stanno facendo vacillare il livello energetico del Graal! Se fosse sottoposto a un ulteriore sforzo, non so come reagirebbe! Bisogna portarlo fuori di qui… ma a velocità il più possibile normale!  
–Potremmo non avere abbastanza tempo per questo… il tempio ha i secondi contati…  
–DOBBIAMO farcela. Guardate… la luce là davanti… saltate tutti oltre quel burrone! Uno… due… TRE!

–FERMI! FERMI TUTTI! SMETTETE DI COMBATTERE! IL GRAAL È NELLE NOSTRE MANI! FERMATEVI E TRATTIAMO!  
–…Pare che ti stiano dando retta.  
–Accidenti… è tutto devastato…  
–Si sono quasi distrutti a vicenda, quegli idioti.  
–Gli altri? Li vedete? Ce l'hanno fatta?  
–Sì… laggiù! Eccoli che arrivano!  
–Ehi! Siamo QUI! Salve, gente! A quanto pare siamo tutti riusciti nella nostra missione!  
–Non per merito TUO, brutto spericolato che non sei altro! Racconta cosa hai fatto poco fa, se hai coraggio!  
–Huh? Be', facile… ho buttato la macchina del tempo contro il robot bloccando il flusso d'energia dello sparo… e ho attivato il motore temporale per andare di qualche minuto nel futuro proprio al momento dell'esplosione! Così è scoppiato da solo e noi ci siamo salvati! Adesso abbiamo anche la macchina oltre al Graal per contrattare, proprio come volevamo!  
–POTEVI AMMAZZARCI TUTTI, CERVELLO RINOFARINGEO! Io in missione con te non ci vengo mai più!  
–…Tu stai bene?  
–Sì… e tu? Ero preoccupata…  
–Okay. E adesso cosa ne facciamo di quest'arma potentissima? E di questi pazzi temporali?  
–Vorrei distruggere il Graal… ma temo che non sia facile. Altrimenti gli antenati dei Templari l'avrebbero già fatto.  
–Già. Meglio non aprirlo… o ne usciranno fantasmi e fulmini e ci ridurranno a scheletri! NON GUARDATE! NON GUARDATE!  
–…Tu devi DECISAMENTE darci un taglio con queste cose.  
–E poi… anche se ce ne disfacessimo nel presente… finché potranno viaggiare nel tempo… cosa impedirebbe loro di andarlo a cercare in un'altra epoca in cui non avrebbero noi tra i piedi?  
–Hai ragione.  
–Questa storia non avrebbe mai fine.  
–Quindi… se ho capito bene… proporresti di…?  
–Esatto. Tornare noi indietro nel tempo… e impedire che quest'arma micidiale sia mai creata.  
–Ma così rischiamo di cambiare noi la storia. Non era proprio ciò che volevamo evitare?  
–Io rischierei. Forse cambierebbe perfino in meglio, perché no?  
–Anche se non potessimo impedire che lo creino… o lo usino… potremmo portarlo via dal tempio nel passato… e poi spedirlo in un tempo o un luogo dove non potrebbero mai trovarlo...  
–Non sarà comunque una cosa facile… pensiamoci…

_Eh, no! Adesso basta! Tempo scaduto! Levatevi tutti di là!_  
WOOOOOOOOOoooooooooonnnnnnnnsssssssssshhhhhht…  
–Eh? Cosa?  
–Ma…  
–No! Non spegnerlo! Ancora cinque minuti! Avevamo quasi finito…  
_Neanche per idea! Ci siete stati tutto il giorno e avete consumato un SACCO di corrente! E comunque vi mancava ancora tutto il quadro finale! Vi ho salvato la partita, potrete finire domani… ma per adesso staccatevi da quei videogiochi e venite a preparare la cena, che è tardi e ho FAME!_  
–Piccolo rompiscatole.  
–Be', ha ragione. Non abbiamo mai giocato tanto tempo di seguito. Credo che abbiamo esagerato.  
–Finiremo la prossima volta.  
–In effetti era coinvolgente…  
–Sì, ma TROPPO strambo! Insomma, alieni? Dinosauri? Robottoni? Roba alla Indiana Jones? Ma CHI lo ha inventato 'sto gioco?  
–Secondo me un discendente dei Templari…  
–Ah ah… vuoi dire un alieno? (9)

(1) E uno.  
(2) E due.  
(3) E tre.  
(4) E quattro.  
(5) E cinque. Cortina come scena d'amore però c'è.^^  
(6) E sei.  
(7) E sette… forse un po' tirata per i capelli come spiegazione per i cerchi nel grano? Però plausibile…^^  
(8) E otto… questa è stata la più difficile da inserire mantenendo un minimo di serietà…  
(9) Ossia (come si scoprì poi) uno studente fallito di chimica riciclatosi come programmatore… Ebbene ho un po' barato ma sono riuscita a metterci anche la nona condizione! Io dico che è valida… ah ah!


	3. Bycicle race

**9– Bycicle Race**

_Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle_

–Pronti… ai posti…  
–Ancora devo capire di chi è stata quest'idea.  
–Mia, perché?  
–Ah, ORA si spiega.  
–Ugh… come si sta in equilibrio su questo coso?  
–Non mi dire… mister tutto d'un pezzo non ha mai imparato ad andare in bici… wak wak wak…  
–Chiudi quel becco o ti annodo il collo.  
–Ma ci sarà il bacio della bella signorina per chi vince?  
–Scordatevelo. A meno che non vinca io.  
–Questo è tutto da vedere, signor manie di protagonismo…  
–Io dico solo che non vale. Partite avvantaggiati con quelle bici enormi.  
–Solo perché TU non arrivi ai pedali di una normale, cicciobrutto!  
–EHI!  
–Finitela di beccarvi. Forza che abbasso la bandierina! Piedi sui pedali… eeee… VIA!

_I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like_

–E SONO PARTITI! La gara si annuncia interessante…  
–Per adesso devono ancora emergere tutti dal polverone.  
–Eh eh… forza, andiamo ad aspettarli all'arrivo…  
–Largo largo largo! Passa il campione!  
–Levati dalle rotelle che mi stai riempiendo di polvere… se mi si ferma la catena per colpa tua…  
–Se continua a pedalare così furiosamente si romperà a lui la catena…  
–Già, ma intanto avrò VINTO! Provate a prendermi!  
–Koff koff… quando vi prendo tutti quanti vi denuncio IO per inquinamento atmosferico aggravato…  
–Non stiamo facendo una bella figura, eh? Per ora mangiamo la polvere.  
–Fosse almeno con contorno di gamberetti…

_You say black I say white  
You say bark I say bite  
You say shark I say hey man  
Jaws was never my scene  
And I don't like Star Wars_

–Levati da davanti.  
–Tu levati di lato. Ti stai quasi incastrando nelle mie ruote.  
–Mi togli la visuale.  
–E tu mi togli l'aria.  
–Sei lento e non sai pedalare.  
–E allora com'è che ti sto avanti, cervello di pollastro?  
–Così ci rallenti tutti! Ti avverto, finirai fuori strada!  
–Ah sì? Vediamo a chi tocca per primo?  
–Arrivederci ragazzi… ci vediamo al traguardo!

–?!  
–Ehi, mentre noi litighiamo lui passa avanti!  
–È vero! Approfittatore! Questo si chiama barare!  
–Okay, tregua e alleanza finché non lo riprendiamo?  
–D'accordo. Sotto!

_You say Rolls I say Royce  
You say God give me a choice  
You say Lord I say Christ  
I don't believe in Peter Pan  
Frankenstein or Superman  
All I wanna do is_

–Dai, possiamo ancora riprenderli! Dest, sinist! Dest, sinist…  
–Non puoi diventare un MOTORE D'AEREO… puff… così facciamo meno fatica?  
–E tu non potresti togliere quella mano dal mio sedile posteriore? Lo sai che è sleale farsi trainare?  
–Ehi, siamo una squadra o no? Dove sono finite tutte le tue belle parole sull'aiutare gli amici?  
–In tempo di GUERRA non conosco lealtà!  
–Oh che belle parole! Bel traditore! Allora ci penso io a motivarti un po'! Forza, pedala se non vuoi che ti faccia il sedere alla brace!– FWAAASH!  
–Ehi! Ahi! No! questo non è valido! BAAAASTA! Sto pedalando, sto pedalando! Almeno punta quel fornellaccio DIETRO, così mi aiuti col getto a reazione!

_Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my–_

–Scorretto! Scorretto! Tu non pedali, CAMMINI!  
–Mica è colpa mia se la bici è PICCOLA…  
–In effetti era impossibile trovarne una della sua taglia.  
–La prossima volta la costruiamo.  
–A chi tanto e a chi niente…  
–Allora devi darci un vantaggio!  
–Non ne capite proprio niente di spirito sportivo… non vedete che bella giornata? Rilassiamoci, pedaliamo tranquillamente e godiamoci il panorama…  
SQUIRRRRT!  
–Heh heh heh…  
–…Okay, chi di voi è lo spiritoso con la pistola ad acqua? Lo DISINTEGRO!  
–Ma a te non PIACE l'acqua? Dai, era per rinfrescarti… AIUTOOOOO!

_Bicycle races are coming your way  
So forget all your duties oh yeah  
Fat bottomed girls  
They'll be riding today  
So look out for those beauties oh yeah  
On your marks, get set, go!  
Bicycle race bicycle race bicycle race  
Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
Bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want a bicycle race_

–Eh eh… non mi prenderete mai, è inutile che vi affanniate!  
–Non è detta l'ultima parola finché non si taglia il traguardo, pupetto! Dai, forza! Tutti quanti!  
–Voglio quel bacio!  
–Anch'io! Vi staccherò tutti!  
–Ma insomma, chi ha parlato di bacio?  
–È inutile che ci provi, tirchiaccio! Ci SPETTA!  
–Farò fumare le ruote ma arriverò primo!  
–Cavalca, cavallino!  
–Uargh… mi gira la testa… ma dovevi proprio farla fare a ME la ruota di scorta?  
–Scansatevi. Passo prima io.  
–Pirata della strada e SCHIACCIASASSI.  
–Ah sì? Be', allora non mi lasciate altra scelta…  
–Fermati, codardo di un uomo in FUGA!  
–Ehmmm… gente… non per guastare la festa ma… vi siete accorti di quella DISCES…  
–…AAAAAAAAAAA!

_Hey  
You say coke I say caine  
You say John I say Wayne  
Hot dog I say cool it man  
I don't wanna be the President of America  
You say smile I say cheese  
Cartier I say please  
Income tax I say Jesus  
I don't want to be a candidate for  
Vietnam or Watergate  
'cos all I wanna do is_

–Strano… ormai dovrebbero essere usciti dalla galleria, ma non li vedo… sarà successo qualcosa?  
–Non mi sorprenderebbe se quel branco di scemi avesse perso la strada…  
–Oh, dai, non parlare così. Lo so che ti saresti divertito anche su a partecipare.  
–Neanche se POTESSI andare su un TRICICLO…  
–Aspetta… c'è qualcosa… oltre l'ultima curva… ma chi è in testa?… Uh–oh…  
–Massa informe…  
–…Rotolante?…  
–Sai, sarò un genio ma credo che non ce ne voglia uno per dire…  
–…SCANSIAMOCI!  
SBADABADABADABADABADABAAAAAAAM!  
–Uh!  
–Ow!  
–Ahia!  
–Scusate, qualcuno ha visto le mie rotule?  
–Dove siamo?  
–TRAGUARDO! Ho vinto! HO VINTO IO! A me il premio!  
–Ouch! Toglimi quel piede dalla pancia!  
–Ma… ma… che avete combinato?…  
–Eh eh… scusa… credo che ci siamo fatti un po' prendere dalla situazione…  
–Sono arrivato prima IO! Guardate! Ho la punta delle dita più avanti di tutti!  
–Solo perché ti sei allungato il braccio, baro!  
–Volete levarvi tutti di dosso?  
–Insomma, chi è il vincitore? Signorina arbitro… chi è il vincitore? DAAAAI…  
–Io! Io! Voglio il bacio!  
–Bacio? Ma quale bacio? E quale vincitore? Avete perfino perso le biciclette! Dovevamo divertirci tutti insieme e invece guarda in che stato vi siete presentati! IO torno a casa… quando riuscite a districarvi vi aspetto per cena!  
–Noooo! Aspetta!  
–Tutta colpa vostra.  
–Ora ci terrà il broncio per una settimana.  
–A te per meno, fortunello.  
–Vabbe'… in fondo ci siamo divertiti lo stesso, no?  
–La prossima volta però cerchiamo di non rompere le bici.  
–Oookay… forza, andiamo a darci una ripulita… UGH… di chi è questa gamba?  
–Ah, grazie, non la trovavo più.  
–Mi sa che sarà lunga.

_Bicycle (yeah) bicycle (eh) bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle (c'mon) bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like_  
–The Queen


	4. Lezione di astronomia

**1– Lezione di astronomia**

Signori, signore e compagni, la nostra discussione di oggi prevede di addentrarci nell'entusiasmante studio dei pianeti del sistema solare! In particolare, non attenendoci strettamente all'ordine di distanza dal Sole, esporremo alcune curiosità ed anomalie che questi corpi celesti a noi familiari presentano…  
–Meno chiacchiere e più azione, piccoletto! Inizia!

Nonostante **Mercurio** non sia in assoluto il più piccolo del sistema, lo è stato a lungo ritenuto fino alla scoperta degli ultimi tre pianeti, che non sono visibili a occhio nudo o con telescopi normali. Infatti il suo diametro è di poco superiore a quello della Luna. Non ha satelliti, e come corpo celeste più vicino al Sole il suo moto di rivoluzione è molto rapido (88 giorni terrestri). Quello di rotazione, in contrasto, è piuttosto lento (59 giorni). Insomma, si può dire che in un anno di Mercurio passa solo un giorno e mezzo.  
–Ottimo per le tue ronfate, eh? Te lo sei scelto bene, non c'è che dire…  
–Ignoro i commenti rozzi e superficiali e vado avanti.

**Marte** è il pianeta forse più studiato perché si è ritenuto a lungo che potesse nutrire qualche forma di vita. Ne conosciamo il sistema di canali, gole scavate dal vento delle sue tempeste che alcuni in passato ritennero opera di esseri intelligenti; le due lune, Phobos e Deimos; e le imponenti catene montuose, comprendenti il Monte Olimpo, la vetta più alta del sistema solare coi suoi 24.000 metri. Il colore rosso del pianeta è dato dall'alta percentuale di sostanze ferrose nel suolo e nell'atmosfera, e spinse le antiche civiltà ad identificarlo con il dio della guerra.  
–Be'… rosso è ROSSO e ci siamo…  
–Bellicoso pure…  
–E ha anche il Monte Olimpo… ahr ahr ahr!  
–Il quarto posto però non sarebbe il mio.  
–Ve l'ho detto che ho dovuto fare qualche aggiustamento. Lasciatemi proseguire e capirete il perché.

**Venere** ebbe dagli antichi Greci il nome della dea dell'amore per il suo colore brillante che la rendeva il più bello dei pianeti allora conosciuti. Come Mercurio, non ha satelliti e le sue nubi multicolori sono generate dalle molteplici sostanze chimiche che vorticano nella sua atmosfera. A causa della sua posizione tra il Sole e noi, è meglio visibile subito prima dell'alba e dopo il tramonto, e per questo, come stella del mattino e della sera, fin dai tempi remoti è stata vista come un simbolo di speranza.  
–Uhm, Be', niente da dire.  
–Buona assegnazione.  
–Sì, sono d'accordo anch'io.  
–Ragazzi, mi farete arrossire…

**Plutone** è così lontano dal Sole da essere stato scoperto solo nel 1937. Si trova a ben dodici ore–luce dal centro del sistema, e il Sole nel suo cielo è semplicemente un puntino luminoso. Non può arrivare alcun calore a una distanza così grande, e quindi sia il pianeta che il suo satellite Caronte sono perennemente ricoperti da uno spesso strato di ghiaccio ed altre sostanze congelate. Proprio perché nulla potrebbe vivere in un ambiente così estremo e desolato, gli è stato conferito il nome del dio della morte.  
–E quindi lo rifilate a me, eh? Come al solito mi becco il peggio.  
–Be', _noblesse oblige_, amico… ah ah… dopotutto con quel nome è proprio azzeccato! Per una volta sono contento di aver fatto cambio!

**Giove**, il pianeta intermedio, è il primo tra i giganti gassosi e il più grosso di tutto il sistema. La sua massa è tale che alla sua formazione ha evitato per poco di accendersi diventando una stella a sua volta. Ha una tale forza di gravità da poter schiacciare qualsiasi sonda terrestre che si avvicinasse troppo alla sua superficie. La «Grande Macchia Rossa» che lo caratterizza è da sola centinaia di volte più grande della Terra ed è forse una formazione ciclonica permanente. Si tira dietro un imponente corteo di satelliti, i più grandi dei quali furono scoperti per la prima volta da Galileo nel 1610… le prime lune viste dall'uomo dopo quella del suo pianeta.  
–Mh.  
–Ehi, che curriculum!  
–Sembra proprio fatto per te, eh?  
–Tutto il mio rispetto, grandone.

**Saturno** è più noto per gli enormi anelli concentrici che lo circondano, che gli danno un aspetto unico nel sistema solare. Sono composti da ghiaccio e frammenti minerali. Ciò non toglie che possa anche vantare una quantità incredibile di satelliti, il sistema lunare più esteso di tutti (22 finora noti, con diverse particolarità uniche: il più grande di tutti è Titano). Saturno è l'ultimo pianeta visibile senza telescopi elettronici, e per molto tempo è stato ritenuto il più lontano di tutti dal Sole.  
–È inutile che fai l'_hula hoop_, amico… tanto non dimagrisci!  
–_Padella_, prego! Ci vuole una gran _padella_ per friggere nello spazio! E poi sentito quanti dipendenti ai miei ordini? Eh, l'attitudine al comando naturale di un grande ristoratore…

Qualcosa che forse non molti sanno di **Urano** è che, a differenza di quelli di tutti gli altri pianeti, i suoi satelliti hanno nomi shakespeariani: Ariel, Umbriel, Miranda, Oberon e Titania sono i cinque più grandi. È un pianeta che presenta tutta una serie di bizzarrie. Come Saturno, ha una serie di anelli a circondarlo (ben undici). Come Venere, ruota su se stesso in senso _retrogrado_, cioè inverso rispetto a quello terrestre, col sole che sorge a occidente e tramonta a oriente. Ma la sua maggiore particolarità è che è talmente inclinato da essere quasi _sdraiato_ e _rotolare_ sul piano della sua orbita…  
–Figuriamoci se non ti facevi notare.  
–Inchino, signori, inchino. Quando si hanno dei doveri verso il rispettabile pubblico…

**Nettuno** fu scoperto nell'Ottocento ed è l'ultimo gigante gassoso del sistema solare. A causa del suo colore azzurro intenso, l'astronomo che lo individuò gli diede il nome del dio del mare. I suoi satelliti principali sono Tritone e Nereide. Nel suo cielo si muovono in continuazione nuvole bianche (probabilmente non di vapore acqueo), ed è stata individuata una «Macchia Blu» simile a quella rossa di Giove.  
–Niente da dire. Bel pianeta, bel colore. Chissà se ci si può nuotare da qualche parte?

Ma il più bello e importante dei pianeti che girano intorno al sole è senza dubbio…  
**La Terra**  
L'unico ad ospitare la vita e la casa del genere umano…  
–NON VALE! Perché deve farlo lui?  
–Poche storie, abbiamo tirato a sorte e ha vinto! Non polemizzare adesso!  
–E poi, con tutte le volte che l'ha salvata…  
–Lo abbiamo aiutato anche noi, però!  
–Pensa che sarebbe anche al terzo posto… eh eh…  
–Se li piglia tutti LUI i terzi posti…  
–Smettetela di fare gli invidiosi. Ti sta proprio bene, tesoro.  
–Be', grazie… e adesso, che ne direste di fare un po' di pausa coi telescopi e andarci a prendere tutti una pizza? Poi si torna per sentire la parte sulle nebulose!  
–Io so già a chi assegnare quella della Testa di Cavallo…  
–Però la pizza la paghi tu, signor mondo intero!


	5. Cafè au lait

**3– Cafè Au Lait**

–_Bonjour mademoiselle…_ sta aspettando qualcuno, per caso?  
–Sì, in effetti sì. Ma può sedersi qui se le fa piacere, _monsieur_.  
–Non vorrei recarle disturbo. Posso offrirle qualcosa?  
–Non dovrei accettare, da qualcuno che non conosco… ma se lo chiede così gentilmente, prenderò un _cafè au lait_.  
–Allora uno anche per me, Michel, grazie.  
–Vuol lusingarmi per caso?  
–Sarebbe poco gentile da parte mia. E anche poco accorto. Scommetterei che su di lei certe cose non fanno presa.  
–Avrebbe ragione a scommettere. Grazie comunque per la cortesia.  
–Scusi se sono stato sfacciato, ma non ho proprio potuto resistere alla tentazione di parlarle. Soprattutto vedendola qui senza compagnia e tanto pensierosa. È una così bella giornata… piena di sole… che mette tristezza passarla da soli.  
–Le sembravo pensierosa? In effetti quando torno qui a volte mi faccio prendere dalla nostalgia. Ma non sono per niente triste, le assicuro. Non ne ho motivo.  
–Tanto meglio così. Mi spiacerebbe vedere un così bel viso incupito.  
–Mi sta adulando.  
–Dico semplicemente quello che penso. Non è mia abitudine fingere.  
–Ed io apprezzo la sincerità. Soprattutto in una persona dai modi così da gentiluomo.  
–Dunque è tornata in visita? Dopo molto tempo?  
–Vengo quando posso. A volte a lunghi intervalli, a volte più brevi… a me però sembra sempre di mancare da una vita.  
–Lei ama molto questa città, credo.  
–Sì. Quasi sopra ogni altra cosa. Ma non è un così gran sacrificio starne lontana. Ormai ci sono cose e persone ancor più importanti, per me. E la mia vita è con loro.  
–Però è anche bello ritrovare l'infanzia ogni tanto… ed essere semplicemente felici senza pensare a niente. Credo sia giusto.  
–Sì, ha ragione. Lo credo anch'io.  
–Spero che non le dispiaccia se le faccio compagnia finché non arriva la persona che aspetta.  
–No, niente affatto. Anzi, potrebbe anche darsi che non arrivi più.  
–È una gran maleducazione lasciare ad aspettare tanto a lungo una dama così bella.  
–Oh, a me non importa. Non si preoccupi.  
–Invece sì. Mi sento colpevole al suo posto. Per rimediare, mi offro di fare per lei qualsiasi cosa mi chieda. Esprima pure ogni desiderio.  
–In effetti vorrei tanto andare a vedere la prima dello «Schiaccianoci»… è in città per soli tre giorni, e conosco l'interprete principale… ma mi dicono che i biglietti ormai sono introvabili.  
–Allora questa è una fortunatissima coincidenza. Pensi che ho giusto qui due biglietti che avevo preso con molto anticipo… e non sapevo proprio con chi andarci.  
–Oh, ma questo è davvero splendido… sembrerebbe quasi un segno del destino…  
–Sì, non è vero? Vorrebbe farmi la cortesia di accompagnarmi? Mette ancor più tristezza guardare qualcosa di bello da soli.  
–A un simile cavaliere non riesco a dire di no.  
–Posso dire che oggi è uno dei giorni più fortunati della mia vita.  
–Scusi la domanda… ma non avrà comprato quei biglietti con lo scopo preciso di invitarmi quest'oggi, signore?  
–Potrebbe darsi. Ha finito il _cafè au lait_?  
–Sì, grazie.  
–Allora se vuol prendere il mio braccio le faccio da scorta, _mademoiselle_. Lo spettacolo inizia solo tra un'ora. Incamminiamoci.  
–Ben volentieri, _monsieur_.  
–_Peste_, Michel! Hai visto? Quello sì che sa come abbordare una ragazza!  
–…Charles, tu lavori qui da troppo poco tempo. Quei due rifanno la stessa scenetta tutte le volte che vengono a mangiare qui a Parigi… e adesso non stare lì imbambolato e muoviti a lavare i bicchieri!


	6. Il parco della luna

**7– Il parco della luna**

_La prova di Ercole_  
WHOOOOOOOM!  
–Cosa è stato?  
–Oh, no… l'ha rifatto ancora!  
–IL MIO BARACCHINO! IL MIO BARACCHINO NUOVO!  
–Ops… scusi…  
–Tu non sei PROPRIO capace di non demolire ogni volta la macchina del braccio di ferro, vero?  
–Ho dato solo un colpetto LEGGERO… mi annoio a girare senza far niente!  
–Prenditi questo megafuso di zucchero filato e scappiamo prima che il proprietario ci denunci.

_Tiro al Piccione_  
–Ora dov'è finito quell'altro?  
–Al solito… si è messo in fila per il tirassegno…  
–Non preoccupatevi, gente…– CROK –Voglio solo sgranchirmi un po' e vincere tre o quattroCENTO pupazzi… eh eh eh… in fin dei conti, lo sappiamo che questi tenutari sono imbroglioni…  
–Perché ogni volta che veniamo al luna park dobbiamo farci riconoscere?  
–Direi che comunque ci facciamo riconoscere OVUNQUE andiamo.

_Le Folli Auto Rimbalzanti_  
–Vieni con me, bimbo. Ti sfido all'autoscontro.  
–Hai ancora voglia di perdere, eh?  
–O preferisci il tunnel dell'amore? Smack smack pciù…  
–Ho capito, hai voglia di fartele suonare.  
–Sigh… voi due andate pure a fare scontri frontali, tanto io ho un bel cavaliere da portare sulla giostra…  
–Sicura?  
–Certo… al tunnel dell'amore mi ci porti dopo!

_Il Carosello Incantato_  
–Giostre, bah. Roba da bambini.  
–Sarà. Dove vuoi sederti?  
–Sull'elefantino volante!

_La Pesca del Cigno_  
–Oooh, ne ho preso un altro! Ma QUANTO sono fortunato oggi…  
CLAP CLAP CLAP  
–Bravo, signore! Bravo! Che occhio!  
–Eh, ai miei tempi…  
–Capo, quel grassone si sta prendendo i premi più belli. Non vale.  
–Ma questo è uno dei miei cigni? Sembra più un'anatra…  
–Maleducato! Certo che sono un cigno! SQUARK!  
–WAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
–Ripeto… devi SEMPRE farti riconoscere! E da quando in qua i cigni fanno SQUARK?  
–Zitto e scappa…  
–Almeno mi avessi fatto prendere i premi… per farti perdonare mi offri una brioche!

_Gara di Motoscafi_  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–Ma voi due non eravate all'autoscontro?  
–Ti battiamo qui e _poi_ ci torniamo, Mr. Baywatch!  
–Ah, non mi piacciono le competizioni ma se proprio insisti… _mangia la mia schiuma, sbruffone!_

_La Casa degli Orrori_  
–WAAAAAAA! Una MUMMIAAAAAA!  
–Scendimi di dosso, pappagallo spennacchiato! Adesso non dirmi che hai paura dei pupazzi!  
–Eh eh… ma no… _fiiiiigurati_… faccio un po' di scena per gli altri turisti! Dopotutto se non mi fanno paura i fantasmi VERI…  
–Comunque qua dentro sembra che abbiamo seminato gli inseguitori…  
BOOOOOOOOOO!  
–WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Un'altra MUMMIAAAAAAAAA!

_La Taverna dei Pirati_  
–Dieci a uno che tiro un anello e infilo l'uncino di Uncino.  
–Ragazzi… i robot da Luna Park sono FRAGILI…  
–Come sto con la barba finta e il tricorno?  
–Quelli sarebbero da comprare per i BAMBINI…  
–…Quanto costano?  
–Yo–ho–ho…  
–Sembri più Babbo Natale.  
–Mi date una mano con tutti questi peluche? Il tipo del tirassegno si è messo le mani nei capelli… eh eh…  
–Dai a me.  
–Questo me lo lasci? Vorrei regalarlo a…  
–Glielo regalo IO. Se ne vuoi uno te lo vinci da solo.  
–Tirchio.

_Il Tunnel dell'Amore_  
–E se provate a SEGUIRCI DENTRO vi annodo!  
–FIIIIIH!  
–Assicuratevi solo di uscire dall'altra parte!  
–Auguri e figli maschi!  
–Ehi, TU diventi Brigitte Bardot e ci infiliamo dentro a tirargli i popcorn in testa…  
–Vi ho SENTITO!  
–Ehm… stavamo scherzando… certo però che sei brava…  
–Vi faccio notare che non siamo ancora PARTITI.

_Le Montagne Russe_  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–WHEEEEEEE!  
–VOGLIO SCENDEREEEEEEE!  
–IO VOGLIO LA MAMMAAAAAA!  
–Andiamo! Non è peggio delle mie picchiate…  
–Perché, quando vai in picchiata io di solito che faccio?  
–Giusto.  
–Io mi sto divertendo.  
–Ma tu come hai fatto a salire? Non bisogna avere più di dodici anni?  
–Allora alcuni di VOI non sarebbero dovuti salire!  
–Non sono certa di approvare.  
–Godetevi la corsa, piuttosto…  
–Ok, ma se rigurgiti sul MIO sedile dopo facciamo i conti.

_La Ruota Panoramica_  
–Certo che va proprio in alto.  
–Siamo stati MOLTO più in alto di così, belli.  
–Sì, ma di solito non è che ci godiamo il panorama.  
–Tra poco iniziano i fuochi d'artificio!  
–Tieni, ho una cosina per te.  
–Oh… che carina! È la bambola…  
–…più bella del baracchino! Non ero riuscito a vincerla neanche IO! Come hai fatto?  
–Anch'io so prendere bene la mira quando mi serve… eh eh!  
–Oooooh… grazie… sei un tesoro!

–Non si dicono le parolacce davanti ai più piccoli!  
–Ah, quando VUOI sei piccolo, eh?  
–Dai, teutone, farai bella figura la prossima volta.  
–Se vuoi le bamboline puoi darle a me… ih ih!  
–Eh eh… va bene, sono sconfitto.  
–Ah ah.  
–Ahr ahr.  
–Yawn… buonanotte a tutti…  
–Giornata dura, eh?  
–È crollato come un sasso. Credo faremmo meglio a portarlo a casa.  
–D'accordo. Comunque è stata una giornata lunga per tutti.  
–Sapete, credo che si veda casa da qui…  
–Io esprimo un desiderio.  
–Coi fuochi d'artificio? Non erano le stelle cadenti?  
–Chi se ne frega. Vorrei solo passare più giornate così.  
–In santa pace?  
–Puoi dirlo, fratello.  
–Ok. Brindiamo alla santa pace con l'aranciata.  
–Cin cin.  
–Santa pace.  
–Ehm… io non credo che scenderò di qui…  
–Ti senti male?  
–No… ci sono ancora quelli della pesca del cigno che ci aspettano di sotto!


	7. Turno di manutenzione

**4– Turno di manutenzione**

–Ow… piano, professore…  
–Sto facendo con tutta la delicatezza possibile, ma questo punto è davvero rovinato. Non dovresti buttarti sempre in prima linea. Qui sei vulnerabile.  
–Non ci potevo far niente. Quel cretino era proprio davanti alla bocca del cannone. O mi buttavo io…  
–Grazie del cretino, _herr_ salvatore.  
–Oh, non c'è di che. È regalato.  
–Sembra tutto a posto... Ma voglio controllare anche gli altri punti critici. Inserisci la sonda…  
–AUGH! Tienimi lontane di dosso le tue manacce, macellaio pasticcione anglosassone! Da TE non mi faccio toccare neanche con una canna di tre metri!  
–Dai, oggi tocca a me fare l'infermiere… non vorrai mica impedirmi di far pratica?  
–Anche se non avessi nessun guasto me ne causeresti uno tu! Alla larga o ti ritroverai più buchi di quanti ne dovresti avere!  
–Chi non ha fede nei compagni non li merita! Avanti, non SENTIRAI NIENTE… tenetelo, ragazzi!  
–Argh! Traditori… fatemi almeno fare prima testamento!  
–Coraggio che poi tocca a noi.  
–Certo, comodo dopo che ho fatto IO da cavia a Lawrence Olivier!  
–Chi?  
–Su, comportati da uomo…  
–Ugh! Attento con quella sonda… AHIO!  
–Stai fermo un attimo, se no non vedo niente. Dunque… dove sei stato rappezzato la settimana scorsa?  
–Gira un attimo il quadrante, per piacere. Voglio controllare la spalla.  
–Subito, Prof!  
–OW…  
–Eh eh eh… povero cocco…  
–Ridi meno, nasello… è il tuo turno. Con lui abbiamo finito per stavolta.  
–…Eh? Io passo, grazie…  
–Eh, no! Fermo dove sei! Adesso ti restituisco il favore e ti tengo IO! Su, fai vedere all'infermiere dove ti fa male…  
–Argh! _Tu cuoco brutto…_  
–Ehi! Che c'entro io?  
–Credo intendesse _Tu quoque Brute…_  
–Ma perché dobbiamo ogni volta sottoporci a queste torture?  
–Ve l'ho spiegato. Io non ci sarò per sempre. E neanche posso accompagnarvi dappertutto. Dovete essere capaci di curarvi da soli se doveste trovarvi nei guai.  
–Senza offesa, Prof, ma piuttosto che essere curato da alcuni di questi fessi preferirei tenermi le ferite…  
–E non vi lamentate. Io finisco sotto i ferri molto più spesso di voi.  
–Certo. Perché tu fai lo spericolato. Così impari.  
–E poi chissà perché mai quando tocca a te è sempre il turno della bella infermierina…  
–Eh eh eh… gelosi?  
–E non dite bugie, che curo voi quanto lui…  
–Tu dovresti avere più cura di te stesso. Dopo ogni battaglia, come minimo qualche centinaio di graffi ce l'hai. Con tutto il tempo che ho impiegato a metterti a punto, spererei che durassi almeno un po' più di me!  
–Sigh… okay…  
–Sei stato rimproverato, eh?  
–Gioie e dolori di essere un supereroe…  
–È che fa sempre più del suo dovere.  
–Dopo ti sottopongo a un controllo completo, per sicurezza.  
–Ahr ahr… fregato.  
–Ci metterà COME MINIMO tutto il giorno… auguri, fratello!  
–Magari è la volta che riesco ad inserirti anche quel nuovo sistema che stavo provando…  
–Già, ogni volta deve giocare a Frankenstein e fare esperimenti… dovremmo ringraziare se ci svegliamo ancora con la stessa faccia! Mi sento una cavia!  
–Hai detto?  
–Nnnnniente.  
–Però è vero che ci svegliamo sempre anche molto più forti. Così è più difficile ferirci la volta dopo.  
–IO non mi faccio mai male.  
–Perché tu non vai in prima linea, piccoletto. E comunque certe volte abbiamo dovuto rattoppare di brutto anche te. Ricordi quando…  
–Tu hai la temperatura alta.  
–Ehm… devo essermi scaldato per la fifa…  
–Di' AAAA e non tossirmi in faccia, che non voglio fare la fine della CALDARROSTA…  
–Per fortuna che alla fine l'infermiere diventa paziente, così possiamo vendicarci…  
–Io non respiro bene ultimamente.  
–Ti faccio i raggi… comunque sono sicuro che quel fiume inquinato dove ti sei dovuto tuffare l'altro ieri ti ha intasato i condotti.  
–Ecco, alla fine non è colpa nostra se ci facciamo male. È il lavoro.  
–E allora vorresti licenziarti?  
–Magari…  
–Dovrebbero avere più riguardo per dei capolavori come noi.  
–Non che questo ci fermi… almeno finché non cadremo a pezzi del tutto…  
–Il che potrebbe essere prima di quanto pensiamo con questi turni d'assistenza! Fai PIAAAAAANO! Manine delicate, eh?  
–Come se tu fossi una PIUMA quand'è il TUO turno…  
–A chi tocca la prossima settimana?  
–A me.  
–Ehmmmm… io MARCO VISITA… ho la nonna malata…  
–Anch'io… non vorrei essere schiacciato…  
–Guardate che lui è bravissimo. Ha anche la mano molto leggera.  
–Difficile a credersi… ma immagino sia vero.  
–Va bene, vi siete fatti controllare tutti? Chi è il prossimo?  
–Io sono a posto.  
–Anch'io.  
–Io pure… il che vuol dire…  
–…che è il turno del pelatone! ADDOSSO!  
–UACK! Prendetemi se ci riuscite!  
–Oh sì che ci riusciremo… CARICA, ragazzi! Vendetta tremenda vendetta!  
–Aspettatemi, ci sono anch'io…  
–Ehi… fermi… dove andate? Non mi distruggete il laboratorio!… O la casa… sigh… ma chi me l'ha fatto fare… quasi quasi mi converrebbe lasciarli rotti!…


	8. Rien ne va plus (o quasi)

**6– Rien ne va plus (o quasi)**

–Poker d'assi.  
–Non ci posso credere. Ha vinto un'altra volta.  
–A me mancava solo una carta.  
–Io dico che BARA.  
–Eh eh eh… gelosi della mia fortuna al gioco, eh? Forza belli, qua tutte le fiches da paparino…  
–Neanche stessimo giocando a soldi.  
–L'ULTIMA volta che abbiamo giocato a soldi mister Buffopallo qui mi ha ripulito di un diecimila. No, grazie.  
–Che ci volete fare… la ricchezza chiama ricchezza! Forza, dai carte…  
–Secondo me è così che ha fatto i milioni. Me l'ero sempre chiesto.  
–Cinque carte per uno. Forza, signori, puntare!  
–Ugh… che razza di mano.  
–Io punto una fiche. Dammene altre due.  
–Ah ah… questa è la volta che vi straccio. Vedo e rilancio di quattro.  
–Io dico che bluffi, biondo. Ecco le tue quattro.  
–Se proprio vuoi rovinarti con le tue mani…  
–Io passo.  
–Io non mi ci metto proprio.  
–Inutile, per quanto faccia non riesco proprio a imparare a giocare…  
–Fortunatamente per il mazzo. Le poche volte che l'hai mischiato si è distrutto.  
–È che i giochi d'azzardo mi stanno ANTIPATICI. Scusate.  
–Be', per me è comprensibile.  
–Ne butto altre tre. Qua una carta.  
–Ci sto. Cos'avete?  
–Doppia coppia al sette.  
–Pochino. Full. Tris di otto e coppia di quattro.  
–Tris di regine.  
–Ecco, FIGURIAMOCI se tutte le donne non andavano a lui…  
–Ti batto, coccoletto. Scala reale di picche!  
–D'accordo… ho finito i gettoni, mi ritiro.  
–Sfortunato al gioco, fortunato in amore…  
–Eh eh.  
–Per me sei sempre il migliore.  
–E non è neanche tanto furbo da barare. Se ci stessi IO con una donna così, non perderei l'occasione di farmi dire le carte degli altri…  
–Sleale.  
–Scherzavo, scherzavo.  
–Me ne vado anch'io.  
–Anch'io. Mi sa che questa è la mia serata nera. Mai avuta una serie di scartine così. Sembrano mischiate con i piedi.  
–Qualcosa da ridire?  
–Chiudi il becco, pinguino.  
–E piantala di fare il pinguino.  
–Ehi, i croupier dei casinò sono TUTTI in frac…  
–Non COSÌ in frac, mister _Casino Royale_.  
–Prossima mano. Chi è rimasto in gioco?  
–Oh–oh. Mi sa che il finale sarà uno scontro tra TITANI…  
–…mister miliardo contro il belloccio di Brooklyn!  
–Mettiamo in salvo donne e bambini?  
–O il televisore prima che si spacchi ancora?  
–Nyak nyak nyak… paura, ciccio?  
–Solo della tua reazione quando perderai, spilungone.  
–Potete mettere in salvo chi volete ma non ME. Questa sarà una mano a tre. Gioco anch'io.  
–Tu? Ma sai giocare?  
–Non sai neanche tenere in mano le carte…  
–Per tua informazione io so TUTTO. E non credo che voi le carte sappiate farle volare, quindi siamo pari.  
–Non ci sto. Non mi fido. Tu ci leggi nel pensiero che mano abbiamo.  
–Già, o ci cambi le carte di soppiatto.  
–Non sono VOI, buffoni. Paura? Se volete mi prendo tutto il piatto senza contendere.  
–Paura IO? Non sia mai detto che rifiuti la sfida di un moscardino. Forza, croupier, fai il tuo dovere.  
–Ehm… sicuro?  
–Mai stato così sicuro. Insegnerò al presuntuosetto come si gioca.  
–Idem.  
–Okay… (te la sei voluta…) _Rien ne va plus_, signori (o quasi)…  
–Ma perché dovete prendere un gioco tanto sul serio… sigh!…  
–Eh eh… la tensione potrei tagliarla con un DITO.  
–Chi avrà la migliore faccia da poker?  
–Uhmmm.  
–Mmmm…  
–Ehm.  
–I discorsi si sprecano…  
–Shhhh, fate concentrare i contendenti.  
–Una carta. E due fiches.  
–Ah sì? Sei timidino, ciccio. Vedo e rilancio di quattro. Dammi tre carte, biliardo.

–Che c'è, pupo, ti sta stretto il pannolino? Sarò magnanimo e ti permetterò di ritirarti, se vuoi.  
–No, grazie. Credo proprio che mi terrò le carte che ho. E rilancio di DIECI.  
–Ehp!  
–Ugh!  
–COSA?  
–Non ci sentite bene? Ve lo posso ripetere.  
–Stai bluffando. NON puoi avere delle carte così buone!  
–Fate voi. Io confermo. Anzi, no. Rilancio di altre venti.  
–Tu… tu… tu… io non ho tutte queste fiches!  
–Neanche io…  
–Oh, quanto mi dispiace. Be', o ve ne andate o puntate qualcos'altro… che so, i vostri turni di pulizia del bagno?  
–TU non lo pulisci mai il bagno!  
–Difatti io di fiches ne ho. Cosa vuoi fare?  
–Oh–Oh. La cosa si fa INTERESSANTE…  
–Dieci a uno che faccia da ponte si ritira.  
–Ci sto.  
–Ti ho SENTITO!  
–VOLEVO che sentissi!  
–Ah–ehm… in ogni modo mi sa che mi ritiro io. So riconoscere quando non è il caso di mettersi tra i grossi calibri. Buona fortuna…  
–Codardo panzone.  
–Allora siamo noi due. Tu che fai?  
–Mgrrrr… d'accordo. Punto il mio turno di pulire il bagno. Per un _mese_. E rilancio… il cambio dei pannolini per altrettanto! Ora tocca a _te_! Le tue fiches non bastano per coprire questo!  
–Effettivamente. E cosa vorresti che puntassi?  
–Che mi dici dei tuoi libri di favole?

–Ma sei un…  
–In guerra e al gioco tutto è permesso, carina. Allora, vedi o te ne vai?  
–Io…  
BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!  
–Ehi! Dove siete? Che diavolo state facendo a quest'ora? C'è un'incursione in arrivo! Saranno in DIECI aerei falco contro la città! Dobbiamo partire IMMEDIATAMENTE!  
–Accidenti…  
–Anche nel cuore della notte non ci lasciano in pace.  
–Va be', partita sospesa. Si va, gente.  
–Ringrazia che non abbiamo finito o ti distruggevo.  
–Ehi… no!… Cavolo… finiamo almeno la mano!… Cos'aveva quel dannatissimo marmocchietto?… UGH…  
–Cosa?  
–Scartine! Una mano di scartine! E io avevo colore! Avrei vinto io! HO VINTO IO! Lo sapevo che era tutto un bluff!  
–Muoviti che resti indietro.  
–Ma non mi avete sentito? HO VINTO IO! Avrebbe dovuto darmi la sua collezione di favole! Capito? Stava bluffando! HO VINTO!  
–Sì, sì, adesso cammina però.  
–Dopo giochiamo la rivincita.  
–Tanto alla fine avresti rinunciato.  
–Ripetilo se hai il coraggio! Voglio quello che mi spetta! _Eribadiscocheimocciosinonsannogiocaretihasalvatol' allarmeappenatorniamovifacciovedereio…_  
–Sigh… ma perché andiamo a finire così tutte le volte?  
–Almeno non hanno demolito niente.  
–Mi sa che è il nostro modo di avere una deformazione professionale…


	9. Sessione d'allenamento

**8– Sessione d'allenamento**

SKABLAM  
–Sei finito di nuovo contro il soffitto?  
–Sempre così quando si allena al volo in spazi RISTRETTI…  
–Me l'avete abbassato dall'ultima volta! Ne sono sicuro! AHIO…  
–Ovvio! Se no come migliori?  
–Be', dai… hai comunque completato il percorso senza errori nove volte su dieci… il tuo controllo è sempre più preciso…  
–E quando è NECESSARIO ci riesci sempre.  
–Almeno puoi sperare che ti si accorci un po' il naso quando vai a sbattere. Eh, eh.  
–Spiritosone. Perché non cambi battuta ogni tanto?  
–E perché? I CLASSICI sono sempre divertenti!– BABABABABANG! –E vuoi star fermo tu? QUASI mi facevi rovinare i miei cinque centri perfetti contemporanei… ci tengo al mio record!  
–Urk! Io protesto! Perché diavolo devo farti da BERSAGLIO? Guarda qua… ti mancava un millimetro per colpirmi!  
–Perché hai perso l'ultima scommessa, capellone! E comunque è un buon allenamento anche per te. Piantala di lamentarti e occhio alla prossima sventagliata, che miro in ALTO!  
–A te come va?  
–Non mi lamento…– _WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMSSSSSSHHHHH_ –Lo slalom nel labirinto non è il mio forte ma devo ammettere che serve… ci capita più spesso di restare intrappolati in una base nemica che di andare a cena fuori!  
–Già, altrimenti anch'io non dovrei far pratica per non sbattere contro i soffitti! Uff, mi fa ancora male…  
–Per non parlare dei bozzi che lasci nelle paratie ogni volta…  
–Vandali. Dovreste dedicarvi di più all'ARTE.– _WASSSSSSSSHHHH_ –Che ne dite della mia ultima scultura A CALDO?  
–Ehm… scultura? Sembrerebbe una massa informe…  
–Cioè quello che ci si può aspettare quando si fonde una lastra di metallo…  
–Al più può somigliare a un pudding di riso…  
–Infatti! Come avete indovinato il titolo? Credo che me ne lascerò una dietro ogni volta che distruggiamo un avamposto… oltretutto è una buona PUBBLICITÀ!  
–Già già. Me li vedo davanti i cattivoni in uniforme: «Salve, ci avete pestato la settimana scorsa, è qui che si mangia quel pollo favoloso?»  
–E allora? Io credo fermamente nella redenzione dei cattivi soggetti!  
–Allora, vuoi allenarti un po' con me? Io sparo, tu schivi i proiettili. Vediamo chi vince.  
–Ci sto. Comincia quando vuoi.  
–Però mi permetti di aiutarlo dicendogli le traiettorie…  
–Sigh… d'accordo. Tanto è quello che faremmo in un combattimento vero, no?  
–Duemilacinquecentocinquantadue… duemilacinquecentocinquantatre…  
–Quanto pesano quei pesi?  
–Non ho guardato. Forse un paio di centinaia.  
–Di chili?  
–Tonnellate. Qualcosa in meno del solito. Non volevo stancarmi troppo. Appena arrivo a cinquemila smetto.  
–Giornata LEGGERA, eh?  
–Uff… che fiacca… io vado a fare il numero di Houdini, chi mi mette le manette? Scommetto che stavolta riesco a liberarmi in meno di quindici secondi!  
–Non ho ancora capito se serve a migliorare la destrezza o l'apnea…  
–La destrezza in condizioni di apnea, no? Normalmente mi manca il fiato molto prima se devo sforzarmi.  
–Abbassati se non vuoi prendere una torta in facc…– SPLAT!  
–Mica male! Sembri un clown!  
–Fai assaggiare… yum… fortunello! È anche quella al cocco che ti piace tanto!  
–Scusa, ma perché devi fare il giocoliere con le TORTE levitanti tu?  
–Perché tanto qualcuno di voi riesce sempre a farsi colpire e almeno non vi fate male? Muoviti e non ti lamentare. Che colpa ne ho io se siete GOFFI?  
–Sapete, a me sembra che più che allenarci… eh eh… stiamo giocando.  
–Be', nel caso ce lo meriteremmo anche, no?  
–Magari fosse sempre un gioco.  
–Sapete, mi sovviene or ora che molte basi nemiche sono SOTTOMARINE…  
–Vuoi dire che…  
–Già. Non sarà il caso che facciamo più allenamento con i TUFFI?  
–Giù dal picco? Ci sto con tutte le scarpe! PISTA!  
–Ma ragazzi… l'orario non è ancora finito… e poi non è freddo in questa stagione per…  
–Freddo? E che ci frega? Siamo isolati, no? E poi mica lo facciamo per divertirci, solo per FAR PRATICA…  
–Io mi tuffo di testa!  
–Io di pancia!  
–Come se potessi far altro…  
–Io faccio il sirenetto!  
–Brrr… lontano da me però, eh?  
–Ehi! Fatemi posare le torte!  
–Portale, pupo! Ci SERVIRANNO lo stesso…  
–…per far pratica di quanta roba ci sta nello stomaco!


	10. Una vita normale

**0– Una vita normale**

_Una vita normale? Quanto la desidereremmo… ma cos'è una vita normale?_

Ore 9.00: In cucina  
–Dov'è la ciotola del parmigiano? Passa, dai, che se no il riso scuoce…  
–Basteranno le dosi per tutti?  
–La bilancia si è guastata _di nuovo_… sono dovuto andare un po' a occhio. Ma fidati, questo sarà il mio capolavoro! Soprattutto il dolce! Piuttosto, potresti accompagnare quello stordito a fare spese dopo? Mi serve…  
–D'accordo, d'accordo, dammi la lista.

_Ore 11.00: Shopping_  
–Ooops… quasi mi cadeva la borsa…  
–Dai a me.  
–Ne porti già CINQUE.  
–Non è un problema.  
–Il peso no… ma non ti ingombrano troppo per riuscire a reggerle? Attento che in quella ci sono le cose fragili…  
–Perché ci riduciamo ogni volta sempre all'ultimo momento?  
–UACK!– CRASH!  
–No, non dirmelo. Sei caduto ancora con le uova.  
–Qualcuno mi ha fatto lo SGAMBETTO!  
–Eh eh eh… ormai è una tradizione. Forza, andiamo a ricomprare tutto…

_Ore 13.00: Pranzo_  
–Non ingollate tutto così in fretta!  
–Dici bene tu. Ci restano un milione di preparativi da fare…  
–Solo il soggiorno è un disastro e mezzo. Recluto tre VOLONTARI per aiutarmi a pulire.  
–Se non riusciamo a ridurre la frenesia entro stasera, l'atmosfera va a farsi benedire…

_Ore 15.00: Pausa_  
–Grrr… solo canzoni d'amore alla radio.  
–Già… in questo paese si pensa che certi periodi vadano passati tra fidanzati.  
–Devo trovarmi una ragazza. Devo trovarmi una ragazza.  
–…Sei stanca?  
–Un po'. E tu?  
–Meno… con una tazza di tè e la neve fuori.  
–Bello…  
–Ehi! Non SBACIUCCHIATEVI! Dobbiamo rimetterci al lavoro! March! Raus!

_Ore 17.00: Karaoke_  
–_I gave you my heart  
But…_  
–Ma secondo voi questa è una canzone da karaoke?  
–TUTTO è una canzone da karaoke, cocco.  
–Comunque non ondeggiare in quel modo alla Elvis che mi fai venire i brividi…  
–Ehi, cantiamo la sigla tutti in coro?  
–SFATICATI! Ecco dov'eravate finiti mentre me ne stavo chiuso in cucina! TORNATE SUBITO A PREPARARE ALTRIMENTI VI FACCIO VEDERE IOOOOO!  
–Ulp… GAMBE!  
–E poi dicevano a NOI di rimetterci al lavoro…  
–Già.

_Ore 19.00: L'imprevisto_  
–Prendeteli di lato! Non fate espandere l'incendio! Dobbiamo colpire il loro punto debole…  
–Ma questi qua non fanno MAI un giorno di vacanza?  
–Se penso alla mia povera torta rimasta in forno da sola…  
–Attenzione! Non spostarti da quella parte, lascerai i bambini senza protezione! Dobbiamo tenere il robot lontano dalla scuola!  
–Acc… mandalo verso di me! Se riesco a distruggergli le gambe…  
–Coraggio, piccoli… vi proteggeremo noi… non vi succederà niente, prometto…  
–Forza, gente… non importa quanto siano forti stavolta, NON PERMETTEREMO loro di rovinare questa giornata! A nessun costo!

_Ore 21.00: Finalmente a cena_  
–Yummity–yum.  
–Ma quanti dolci ci sono?  
–Dolci tradizionali di TUTTO IL MONDO! Mi sono documentato! Tre giorni di lavoro! Una bellezza, eh? Assaggiate TUTTO o mi offendete!  
–Questa è la volta buona che mi viene il diabete…  
–Più probabile morire per esplosione interna prima. TRE primi, DUE secondi e QUATTRO contorni…  
–Sigh… okay, facciamo appello a tutto il nostro masochismo e pappiamoci queste squisitezze.

_Ore 23.00: Delicate costruzioni_  
–Passami quello.  
–Attento che lo stai mettendo troppo in alto.  
–Facciamo la prova luci?  
–Io dico che sono troppe. Appena proviamo ad accendere l'interruttore salta tutto.  
–Vai tranquillo, abbiamo un generatore strapotente dell'altro mondo.  
–Dai a me le cose da appendere in cima?  
–Certo. Attento a non farle cadere.  
–Tzé. Ti risulta che mi sia mai sfuggito qualcosa?  
–Certo che fa una certa impressione vederle andare a posto volando…  
–NON approfittatene per baciarvi voi due! Quella ghirlanda è D'ALLORO!  
–Che ore sono, a proposito?  
–Ehi, giochiamo a _karuta_ (10).

_Ore 24.00: Salta il tappo_  
DIN! DON! DAN!  
STAPPPP!  
–AUGURIIIII!  
–Buon Natale!  
–Cin cin!  
–Buon Hannukkah, professore…  
–Ehm… piano con lo spumante, ragazzi, non sono più un giovincello…  
–E BUON COMPLEANNOOOOOO!  
–…Grazie.  
–Arrossisce SEMPRE.  
–Io metto il Bambino nel presepe.  
–Usanze europee.  
–I regali! I regali!  
–Spero che qualcuno si sia ricordato che volevo quel modellino di jumbo!  
–Se mi hai regalato un'altra pipa ti MENO, sai?  
–Ehi, guarda che è difficile scegliere qualcosa che non hai già…  
–…A che stai pensando?  
–Niente. Sono felice.  
–Auguri.  
–Auguri a te.  
–Sotto il vischio?  
–Eh eh… dai, mentre non guardano.

_Buon Natale a tutti._

(10) Una specie di gioco del «Memory» giapponese, in cui bisogna accoppiare le carte con le due metà di una stessa frase o poesia.


End file.
